


Nihil Sed Veritatem

by Lamenta



Series: Graduum Libertatis - Appendages [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anders is not a wallflower, Anders took lessons, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fenris breaks all rules, Fenris is a possessively jealous elf on occasion, Fluff and Smut, Grey Warden Stamina, Humor, It was not always the case that Anders didn't get paid for healing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor, but Fenris is still very special, mentioned past-threesome, there might be a tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene that never happened in/after Chapter 24 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3773212">Suscitatio</a> and that Kleineganz might have been missing.</p><p>So, this is for Kleineganz who did not get it at the time and for HeroMaggie so she won't throw wyverns at me :D</p><p>Translations, as usual, at the end.</p><p>---<br/>"The Appendages" are additions and/or "missing" scenes from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/241828">Graduum Libertatis</a> series.</p><p>Specific summaries etc. will come with the stories itself.<br/>Taking suggestions for these if there's anything you'd like to see or elaborated on that you thought was missing :) </p><p>---</p><p>~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihil Sed Veritatem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleineganz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/gifts), [HeroMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/gifts).



Anders yelped in surprise when Fenris turned them around suddenly, the elf becoming a comfortable weight on top of him. Fenris was still laughing as they looked at each other and Anders quirked an eyebrow, a wide smile on his lips.

 

“So, tell me, mage,” Fenris murmured as he pressed their bodies closer together. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

 

“Tell you what?”

 

“Nihil sed veritatem.” Fenris smirked, one hand toying with the ties of the mage’s shirt. “Do Grey Wardens really have an almost never-ending sex drive?”

 

Anders chuckled. “Yes. The myths about the Grey Warden stamina are true.”

 

“Can a Grey Warden be sated then?”

 

“Did I ever complain about not being sated?” The ties loosened and Anders shivered at the first touch of questioning fingertips against his bared chest.

 

“Even if I did not satisfy you, you would never let me know,” Fenris said with a huff. “You would spare my feelings and pride on the matter.” He lifted his body off Anders’ for a moment to finish untying the shirt, then looked at the mage in all his naked, fair-skinned glory with appreciation.

 

“I would,” the blond agreed. “That is not to say you ever left me unsatisfied. With Justice, the effects of the taint were oppressed. I can’t claim the stamina I remember having was still present when all we had were our secret meetings at night.”

 

The elf hummed and pressed a lingering kiss to the mage’s sternum, then slowly continued a wet, moist path down. “And now?” he murmured against Anders’ skin.

 

“May I remind you of that rather spectacular night in that particular armchair that you are so fond of now?”

 

A growl and sharp teeth bit into the soft flesh right below Anders’ navel, making the blond twitch and gasp. Anders lifted his head and glanced down. Green eyes regarded him, pupils blown wide as Fenris recalled that night and Anders gave a low moan, head falling back against the pillows when that simple look had desire course through him, hot like fire. The memory, burned forever into his mind; the slow movements of their connected bodies, pleasure rising and falling like a tidal wave, again and again, in a seemingly endless dance. Anders couldn’t tell how long it had taken until climax finally found them that night, both of them holding out until they couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“You may,” Fenris said huskily. “I also remember the rather _spectacular_ way you rolled your hips against me, mage.”

 

Another moan, answered by a lick of the elf’s tongue along the spot where left hip met pelvis. Anders’ cock twitched in response. “Had a good teacher,” the blond gasped out, hips lifting involuntarily when Fenris repeated that lick on the right side. “Want me to do it again?”

 

Fenris stilled. Slowly, Anders lifted his head to glance down at the elf, who had an almost accusing look in his emerald green eyes. “A good _teacher_?” Fenris echoed with a growl.

 

Anders laughed nervously at that. “Fenris, you don’t really believe I was an inexperienced wallflower until you got to me, do you?”

 

Almost-accusation was replaced with annoyance and a spark of possessiveness. “No. I’ve overheard enough about you and Isabela to know you were not. I also doubt you and Karl were never intimate.”

 

“We most certainly were.”

 

Green eyes narrowed to slits. “And who taught you, I wonder?”

 

Anders was positively giddy by now and he couldn’t suppress the smirk. “Fenris, have I told you lately how absolutely endearing I find your jealousy concerning my past, uh…affairs?”

 

A black eyebrow lifted. “Does this have to do with whatever it was you were doing at that brothel you and the pirate spoke of, a while ago? The Pearl, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes. To both questions.”

 

It was almost challenging, the way Fenris slowly licked up his body, from his navel to his sternum, eyes never breaking contact. Anders felt his thighs shake and strong hands grabbed and squeezed them.

 

“Hey,” Anders whispered with a gentle smile when Fenris leaned over him, and lifted a hand to tease a fingertip along the shell of Fenris’ ear.

 

“Please tell me that _teacher_ was _not_ the pirate,” Fenris muttered and felt Anders shake beneath him with silent laughter.

 

“Maker, no…not Isabela,” the mage promised. “Does it matter?”

 

“That depends.”

 

Anders’ smile widened. “I did not sell my body, if that’s what you are concerned about, Fenris. I happened to have to stay in Denerim for a little while, after escaping the Circle. Templars were on my track and I figured if I could stay hidden long enough, they’d think I left the place and moved on. Brothel owners don’t ask many questions and they are excellent at hiding people. I did the same in Denerim as I’ve done here, looking after the prostitutes and their health.”

 

The mage slowly reached down, fingertips teasingly invading Fenris’s smalls, caressing the sensitive skin right above the elf’s groin. Fenris shifted between his thighs with a soft moan.

 

“I used to be a very different man,” the blond continued then, keeping his voice low. “The woman running the place left it up to the prostitutes to express their gratitude for my healing powers. A pair of siblings, brother and sister, we got along well. They were from Antiva and somehow ended up in Ferelden. I never asked for the reasons. They were the most popular whores in the Pearl. It seems they knew the secret to give the greatest pleasure to _everyone_ , no matter their gender or preferences.” Anders smirked. “Apparently, Taedis and Nolay thought it important to teach me a few things so I’d know how to pleasure _my_ partners as much as possible.”

 

Fingers slid lower and found firm, hot flesh. Fenris breathed in sharply, eyes slipping closed as they slowly teased around the base of his most definitely interested cock. “Elves?” he breathed out.

 

“Yes. Bought on the slave market, sent to work in Antivan’s finest brothels. They always said they didn’t mind the profession too much, merely the type of customers they had to deal with. I always wondered if Zevran knows them.” Anders pulled down Fenris’s smalls and waited until the elf slid them off. Fenris threw them across the bedroom and the blond chuckled.

 

“They were good lessons.” Anders gasped when Fenris settled between his legs again, bringing their erections together firmly. “After all, enhancing my partner’s pleasure gives me greater pleasure, too.”

 

Fenris hummed in agreement and began kissing and licking a path down Anders’ body once again. “I shall hope you only ever used your acquired techniques solely for the purpose of pleasure,” he murmured along the mage’s stomach, “not to cloud someone’s mind with desire in order to achieve something else than pleasure for you, as well…”

 

Anders’ back arched when a hot, wet tongue dipped into his navel and licked into it firmly, his cock giving another twitch against his belly. “Not something that should be discussed while I am most _definitely_ planning to pleasure and be pleasured,” he pointed out breathlessly, hands grabbling to touch any part of Fenris that he could reach.

 

“Agreed,” Fenris murmured and slid lower, hot breath fanning across Anders’ cock before his tongue licked at the engorged head, lapping up the few beads of precome that had gathered there. Anders flinched at the contact and Fenris had the wits to pull away before the mage’s hip or knee hit him in the face, as the blond moved away a little. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned, when he noticed Anders’ bewildered expression. “Don’t tell me it has never been done to you before.”

 

“Th – that’s not it,” Anders stuttered. “Just not by _you_.”

 

Fenris arched an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“You said – when we started, you know, having sex, you said –“

 

“I said to not expect me to get on my knees and pleasure you with my mouth like magisters expect from their body slaves, or like a cheap whore, yes,” Fenris recalled. “And you told me not to expect _you_ in that position either, because you’d like for your throat to remain _intact_.”

 

Anders exhaled loudly. “Yes. That.” He nodded. “It was one of our rules.”

 

“I wasn’t aware we still have _rules_ , mage,” Fenris pointed out dryly.

 

“I thought it was a general no,” the blond admitted. “I’m sorry, you – just surprised me.”

 

The elf smiled and grabbed the mage’s hips to pull him back into place. His lips returned to the slightly dwindled erection and pressed open-mouthed kisses along the length. It twitched against him and Anders offered a low moan in response, back arching just a little.

 

“How long has it been?” Fenris murmured against the hot, hard flesh and Anders’ breath hitched.

 

“You are awfully concerned about my sex life, or the lack thereof before I met you, elf,” the mage pointed out. He sounded amused and Fenris felt his own lips twitch into yet another smile. “It’s been…a while.”

 

“And you offer awfully inaccurate answers,” Fenris observed. “Indulge me, mage.”

 

Anders sighed loudly. “It was shortly after I was conscripted and I decided to test out just how many times a  Grey Warden can go in one night. It was a very long, very exhausting night in Amaranthine, but I got my answer. Shortly after, I joined with Justice and entered something I guess you could call a very long celibacy phase.”

 

Fenris hummed and licked the twitching cock again, eliciting a choked moan from the blond, whose back arched even more. “For how long?” he asked as he wrapped one hand around the mage’s length to steady it.

 

“ _Maker_ ,” Anders wheezed and Fenris felt the blond’s thigh tremble against his sides. “You know the answer to that, elf, for it was until the night you snuck into my clinic.”

 

“Now that’s just unacceptable,” Fenris murmured and swallowed down the mage’s length. Anders’ hands fisted the sheets, back arching even more and the loud moan that threatened to escape the mage’s mouth broke into a small, pitiful whimper when Fenris began to move his head, up and down, slowly, his tongue firm against the pulsing vein on the underside of the mage’s cock, cheeks hollowing as he sucked. His keen ears listened to the sounds the mage made – or tried not to make. Anders held his breath for a few long seconds until another whimper tore free from his throat, albeit quiet and he was panting in time with Fenris’ movements. While Anders did make sounds, beautiful sounds, the mage always tried to keep quiet; he had explained to Fenris why he did and that it was a habit hard to shake and Fenris had promised himself he’d help him break it, when the time was right.

 

The elf put a little more effort into his movements, purring at the flavor of the mage. Anders’ breath hitched and Fenris was sure he heard the sheets tear. He smiled around the firm flesh between his lips, as well as he could at least and moved the hand around the base firmly up and down once. The cock pulsed strongly against his tongue and Anders let out a long, breathy moan, throwing his head back as he filled Fenris’ mouth.

  
Fenris pulled away, letting the next pulse of come coat his hand and Anders shuddered beneath him as the hand continued to pump him.

 

“It’s definitely been too long,” Fenris commented with a smile, his free hand stroking a trembling thigh.

 

“Maker _damn_ you,” Anders gasped out, swallowing hard and telling himself to relax. Ever so slowly, his back came to rest against the bed again, accompanied by a low moan.

 

“Not satisfied with my skills, mage?”

 

A breathless chuckle as one of Anders’ hands released the sheets and covered the one that was caressing from his thigh up to his stomach. He linked their fingers and gave Fenris’ hand a gentle squeeze. “Alright?” he asked after a moment.

 

Fenris sighed and released his hold on Anders’ spent cock to lean over his mage. He pressed their mouths together, tongue pushing past the unresisting barrier of the mage’s lips and teeth to let Anders taste them together. Anders groaned in response as his own tongue worked to catch as much of their combined flavor as he could.

 

“So, what is the answer?” Fenris murmured as he pulled away.

 

“To what?” Anders replied in kind.

 

“How many times can a Grey Warden go in one night?”

 

The mage chuckled. “I managed six that night. But it does depend. I do think we can generally go more often than someone _not_ a Warden, but even we do have our limits. After a day spent fighting Darkspawn, we’d be out like a light after two or maybe three.”

 

“Six times.” Fenris’ eyebrows shot up. “With how many partners?”

 

“Three. We’d _break_ any mere mortal if we did them six times in a row, Fenris. That would be terribly irresponsible.”

 

The elf snorted in amusement and reached down to Anders’ spent cock again. It twitched at the contact. Fenris dragged his fingertips through the cooling fluids, slowly moving back down until he could tease a fingertip along the mage’s perineum. The blond’s hips lifted invitingly and Fenris’ finger moved further until it found its destination, pushing into tight heat all the way to the second knuckle.

 

The elf was rewarded with a rather loud, deep moan, the mage tightening around the finger. Fenris soothed him by running the palm of his free hand over Anders’ flat stomach, moving his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the feel of internal muscles rippling around him. He added a second and Anders pushed back against his hand, seeking more, seeking _deeper_ still. So beautiful, wanton and completely at his mercy, it made Fenris’ chest hurt a little just looking at him.

 

“You do this so easily,” he murmured.

 

“What?” Anders asked breathlessly, his hips finding an easy rhythm to match Fenris’ fingers inside him, his cock slowly coming to life again against his stomach.

 

“Offering yourself like this.” Fenris crooked his fingers and pressed against the blond’s prostate, eliciting another deep moan. “To another man,” he added thoughtfully.

 

“You mean to say I am very submissive?” Anders asked to clarify.

 

“Yes. Does it not bother you? I cannot imagine a man would prefer this way almost all the time. I might have been a slave but I do know men have their pride.”

 

“There’s pride and there’s pleasure,” Anders said simply.

 

“There is,” Fenris conceded, “and it would seem I take my pleasure more often than you take yours.”

 

“So, what you are worried about is me submitting myself to you most of the time and not always wanting to?” Anders smiled, his breathing deep and shaky as Fenris continued to slowly fuck him with his fingers.

 

“Yes,” Fenris admitted.

 

“Your concern is unnecessary, love,” the mage assured, his smile widening. “And to answer your previous question, it does not bother me either. In case it slipped your attention, I enjoy having you inside me very much, Fenris.”

 

Fenris smirked. “It did not slip my attention, Anders. That is impossible, seeing how beautifully you come apart beneath me every time.”

 

A blush crept up Anders’ neck and to his cheeks. “Then – ah! – then why the concern?”

 

“Because I do not wish for you to believe you _have_ to submit, because I will not allow it any other way unless I am – shall we say, in a _mood_?”

 

“I know that’s not the case, Fenris,” the mage assured. “I know you’d let me take you if I wanted to.”

 

“So, do you prefer it this way, then?” Fenris added a third finger and Anders cried out at the slight burn that came along with it.

 

“Depends on the partner,” he gasped out. “Maker, Fenris, _please_!”

 

“Explain,” the elf murmured as he crooked his fingers once again, massaging Anders’ prostate until he sent him, keening, into his second orgasm, his fingers continuing to move and stimulating the mage further through the aftershocks. Anders let out an almost desperate sob, hips still moving with the elf’s rhythm. “Two,” the elf said and stilled his fingers.

 

Anders laughed, then exhaled shakily. “Maker help me, he’s _counting_.”

 

“Explain,” Fenris demanded again, smirking at the now clearly debauched mage, sprawled before him.

 

Instead of answering, Anders moved, sudden and unexpected, grabbed his elf and rolled them around once again. He settled himself carefully on top of Fenris and the elf moaned helplessly when his by now rock-hard erection came into contact with the soft skin of Anders’ ass, sliding along the wet crack.

 

Anders leaned down and caught Fenris’ lips for a passionate, hungry kiss that the elf all too happily surrendered to, one strong hand clasping around the back of the mage’s neck to hold him firmly in place.

 

The mage broke the kiss eventually when they ran out of oxygen and gasped against Fenris’ swollen lips. “I prefer it with you,” he whispered, a small, seductive smile on his lips now. A tingling sensation danced across Fenris’ skin and he moaned when Anders’ hand, firm and slick with the grease spell he always used, wrapped around his throbbing erection, coating it with firm strokes.

 

“Why?” Fenris managed to gasp out.

 

“Because your cock does _things_ to me, Fenris,” Anders murmured fervently, “that I can’t even begin to describe. If it were for me, it would stay inside me all day, for the rest of my life. If it were for me, you’d do nothing but _pound_ into me, making me scream for mercy until I breathe my last breath.”

 

A tormented moan that turned into a pleasure-filled shout escaped Fenris when Anders seated himself on his cock in one quick movement, tight heat gripping his throbbing flesh like a vice. Hands flew up and gripped the mage’s hips, the elf needing something to hold onto, to ground himself, when his body was unable to feel anything but white-hot desire for a long, agonizing moment.

 

Above him, Anders moaned and then his hips began to _move_ , a few lazy rolls at first that made Fenris’ toes curl in pleasure, before slowly picking up a firm, demanding rhythm. The mage leaned forward, arms bracing on either side of Fenris’ head and slammed his hips down, taking the elf ball’s deep and Fenris shouted into the silence of the night, hands clutching, fingernails digging hard enough into pale skin to leave marks that would last days.

 

“Anders,” the elf moaned helplessly, the maddening rhythm of the mage’s hips slowly driving him insane. He couldn’t tell _what_ it was that Anders did but it felt incredible and no matter how much he disliked the idea of anyone ever having touched his mage in the past, of someone else bringing him pleasure, a not so small part of his mind _thanked_ Taedis and Nolay for their ‘lessons’.

 

Emerald greens, wide and feral, locked with heat-filled amber ones. Anders was gasping and moaning with each move, louder when Fenris met the thrusts of the mage’s hips with his own. The blond looked enraptured, face contorted in pure _pleasure_ that confirmed his words about the elf’s cock apparently doing _things_ to him Fenris didn’t know about yet. He was not unaware, however, and never _had_ been unaware in the past of how well their bodies _fit_ together. In his drunken state, one night, at the Hanged Man, many months ago, Fenris had talked to Isabela about it, not mentioning Anders, of course, but the pure sensation of entering another’s body and feeling like they were perfectly fitted and the pirate had chuckled, not quite sober herself that night and told him she knew what he meant and it would seem that sometimes, one person was simply _made_ to be taken – she used the word ‘fucked’ but Fenris was seldom someone for such crude language - by a certain other. ‘Like key in lock’, she had slurred. ‘Know what I mean?’

 

Fenris did now. Anders was shaking on top of him, completely taken by their love making, overstimulated, hands once again clawing at the sheets as the rhythm of his hips began to falter. Fenris gripped them even tighter, his legs bending, feet bracing against the mattress for leverage and proceeded to do exactly what Anders had said a moment ago, pounding into the mage’s willing body as strongly as their position would allow.

 

Soon, Fenris felt Anders tighten around him, the mage moaning helplessly.

 

"Mihi clama, Anders,” Fenris panted and Anders keened before shouting into the night, like Fenris had moments before, a sound so liberating and beautiful in the elf’s ears he came apart beneath and inside the mage, lips parted in a silent shout as he threw his head back against the pillows.

 

Lips, warm, moist and gentle, pressing butterfly kisses against his exposed throat, kissing a path up to his chin before descending on his mouth were what brought Fenris back to the here and now. His face cradled in gentle, slender hands as Anders kissed him lovingly, calming them both after their passionate love making. Their sweat-slick bodies still connected, pressed together and shivering.

 

Fenris moaned softly and Anders’ lips twitched into a smile.

 

“Did that answer your question?” the mage whispered and Fenris chuckled tiredly.

 

“Fool mage,” he said fondly as he caressed down Anders’ back. “That was –“

 

“Yes.” Simple. Sufficient. Another kiss, a lazy lick of Anders’ tongue against Fenris’ salty lips. “Any more questions?”

 

Fenris growled and rolled them around. Anders laughed, arms wrapping around the elf’s slender form. A brilliant, happy smile greeted Fenris when he looked down and if it weren’t so already, Fenris would have fallen in love with that beautiful creature in his arms that very moment.

 

“Three,” the elf announced with a smirk.

 

“One,” Anders replied mockingly.

 

“I might have another in me, mage,” Fenris purred and Anders’ laughter was quickly silenced by the elf.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Nihil sed veritatem – Nothing but the truth  
> Mihi clama – Scream for me (thanks so much for your help, Dancer!!)


End file.
